One Piece One Shots
by Catakira
Summary: Serie de One Shots de One Piece. Las parejas son LuNa, AceNo y ZoRo. (Antes se llamaba "Una noche lo cambiara todo", pero lo e cambiado porque no se me ocurria como continuar la historia [xD])
1. Despertando

**Bueno aquí va mi primer fic sobre One Piece. Os leo abajo.**

**Capitulo 1: Gran error.**

**Pov: Nami**

_Dios… Que dolor de cabeza, ayer debí pasarme bebiendo, menuda fiesta nos montamos en el barco. No me acuerdo de nada después de la última cerveza. _

Entonces es cuando lo siento, una respiración, un ronquido, pero no es mió, abro los ojos de golpe, pensando en que podría ser. Siento a alguien a mi lado, dormido. Con miedo me voy levantando lentamente, sin mirar a mi acompañante, y no siento mi pijama.

_No, no, no, no! ¿¡Que eh hecho!?_

Comienzo a hiperventilar, pensando en que podría haber pasado anoche y quien podría estar a mi lado. Giro la cabeza hacia el espejo de mi habitación. Y veo reflejado mi rostro, blanco como la nieve, del susto y el espanto. Detrás mía un cuerpo tapado por las sabanas. Colgado en el cabecero de cama. Un sombrero, de paja, con una cinta roja.

Giro la cabeza bruscamente hacia mi acompañante y veo su pelo del color del carbón, desordenado, y su espalda descubierta, la sabana que le llega asta la cintura y le tapa las piernas.

_Luffy…_

**Bueno pues ahí lo tenéis! Espero que os guste, no es gran cosa, seguiré con el fic, si puedo claro esta. **

**Reviews, que animan!**

**-Muco!**


	2. Abrecartas

**Bueno e decidido cambiar esta historia por una serie de One-Shots porque no se me ocurría nada para continuar la historia y miles de ideas para One-Shots. Espero que os guste, en algunos habrá lemmon, pero avisare de ello. **

**Os leo abajo!**

Nami estaba cambiándose tranquilamente en su habitación cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. La pelirroja se giro, sorprendida, para ver de pie a su amado capitán, Luffy, pero por supuesto, ella nunca le diría nada al respecto de sus sentimientos, el es demasiado inocente para sentir algo así.

_-Luffy. ¿Qué haces aquí?- _Dijo Nami, tranquila.

Se dio cuenta de que su capitán estaba mirándola con un rubor en las mejillas y ojos oscuros.

Nami miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con el sujetador y los pantalones. La sangre inundo sus mejillas y se giro de golpe, dándole la espalda a su capitán.

-_Nami. Siento haber entrado así, Sanji me estaba persiguiendo con un cuchillo de cocina y solo se me ocurrió esconderme aquí.- _Dijo Luffy todavía con las mejillas rojas.

-_¡LUFFY! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¿¡Que no ves que me estoy cambiando!?-_ Grito Nami furiosa, mientras recogía una de las camisetas que había en el suelo y se la ponía. _-¡Largo!_

Nami se giró y se percato de que el estaba mucho mas cerca de lo necesario. Sintió un escalofrió cuando su capitán la rodeo con los brazos y poso sus labios en las mejillas de la navegante.

-_Luffy…- _Dijo ella, pero fue silenciada por los labios de su capitán.

Fue un beso casto, pero fue a más, Luffy comenzó a empujar a Nami hacia la pared y ella se apoyó, mientras su capitán la besaba con más pasión.

Nami no podía apartarse, pero tampoco lo deseaba, levanto una de las piernas hasta colocarla a la altura de la cintura de su capitán, mientras el la besaba en el cuello con pasión y amor.

-_Nami… Te… te… quiero…- _Dijo el pelinegro con un rubor muy notable por toda su cara.

-_Yo también, Luffy.- _Dijo la navegante para después sellar con un beso sus palabras, pero de repente oyó la puerta y ya no sentía a Luffy sobre ella.

Miro alarmada a su alrededor, hacia la puerta, y vio a Sanji ahí de pie, furioso y jadeando, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y vio a Luffy, tumbado sobre su mesa destrozada.

_-¡Luffy!-_ Grito ella alarmada, y se lanzo a ver si su amado capitán estaba bien. Se acerco a el y quedo congelada al ver las manchas de sangre que rodeaban al pelinegro.

Miro sobre el, pero no veía ninguna herida, por lo que levanto al chico para ver de donde provenía la sangre, vio como su abrecartas**(1) **estaba clavado en la espalda del capitán. -¡_Sanji, corre, llama a Chopper, Luffy esta herido!- _

Sanji estaba un poco perdido, pero fue a llamar a Chopper. Cuando el pequeño reno llegó, cogió a Luffy y se dirigió a la consulta.

Nami se sentó contra la puerta, esperando. Sanji se le acerco.

-_Nami. ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué te as puesto así por el entupido de Luffy?- _Comento el un poco arrepentido.

Nami lo miró -_¿Qué porque me pongo así? ¡Porque casi matas a mi… a nuestro capitán, idiota!- _Grito ella furiosa.

Sanji no sabia que hacer. "Que extrañas son las chicas". Pensó, y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

Mientras, Nami seguía sentada contra la puerta, cuando de repente esta se abrio, provocando que la pelirroja cayera de espaldas contra el suelo.

-_Esta dormido, no lo molestes- _Dijo Chopper, pero Nami lo ignoro y entro a trompicones en la consulta.

Luffy estaba tumbado bocabajo en la camilla, con el torso vendado y roncando como un poseso.

-_¿Qué le ha pasado?- _Pregunto Nami en un susurro.

-_El abrecartas le a perforado un pulmón, pero e podido salvarlo, estará bien, pero tiene que descansar- _Dijo Chopper serio.

-_Chopper. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?- _Pregunto la navegante, distraída.

_-Pe... Pero tiene que descansar…- _Dijo el reno, claramente preocupado.

_-Déjanos, Chopper, por favor.- _Concluyo ella, para después observar como el doctor salía de la consulta.

Cogio una de las sillas y se sentó al lado del herido, observándolo. Habían pasado cientos de aventuras juntos, y ella se había enamorado en cuanto lo vio. En ese momento no supo quien era, ni que estaba haciendo, solo sabia que volvería a verlo. Y no se equivoco, gracias a el, su pueblo estaba a salvo de Arlong y su banda.

Ella no se arrepentiría nunca de haber entrado en la banda de Luffy. Gracias a el, ella iba a cumplir su sueño.

-_Na… mi…- _La aludida dio un salto, no se había percatado de que el moreno se había despertado.

-_Luffy, tienes que descansar. Duerme…- _Le decía Nami con voz tierna.

-_No, estoy bien- _Dijo el mientras se sentaba en la camilla. -_Oye, ¿sabes si Sanji esta haciendo algo de comer?- _Dijo el con su peculiar sonrisa en la cara, lo que provoco una risa de la navegante.

-_Claro, Luffy, iré a ver- _Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie, pero una mano la retenía. Ella se giro, y vio como su capitán, de pie detrás suya la sujetaba por las muñecas. -_Luffy, que…_

_-Nami, ¿tu crees que yo seré el Rey de los Piratas?-_ Dijo el, con voz seria y los ojos cubiertos por el sombrero.

-_Por supuesto que si Luffy, claro que lo creo- _Dijo la navegante, también seria.

-_Entonces, Nami. ¿Serias tu mi Reina Pirata?- _Dijo el con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

Nami estaba sorprendida, Luffy acababa de declararse, oficialmente. La navegante dio un paso hacia delante y abrazo al chico. -_Claro que si, Luffy, seré tu Reina Pirata._

Y los dos cerraron el juramento con un beso.

**(1)**_**Los abrecartas son, como dice su nombre, abrecartas, algunos tienen forma de daga o cuchillo.**_

**Bueeeeno! Asta aquí el segundo One-Shot que hago! Espero que os guste! Por favor, mandad reviews, que animan, además, podrías mandar ideas, que yo después os nombro en la historia!**

**-Muco!**


	3. Reina Pirata

**Bueno gente, aquí va un nuevo One Shot, espero que os guste, se que llevo bastante sin publicar, pero es que no se me ocurría nada. En fin aquí os lo dejo. **

**Nos leemos.**

**Reina Pirata**

_**¿Que ocurriría si en un día normal, en una comida normal, alguien le preguntara a Luffy algo no tan normal?**_

Era un medio día normal en el mundo de One Piece, cada uno estaba metido en sus asuntos. Luffy estaba sentado en el mascaron del Sunny. Nami estaba dibujando un mapa. Usopp y Franky estaban ideando nuevas ideas para el Sunny. Chopper estaba en la consulta investigando sus Rumble Balls. Sanji estaba en la cocina cocinando la comida para todos sus nakamas. Zoro estaba en el puesto de vigía entrenando. Y Robin estaba leyendo en la biblioteca.

Seria un día perfectamente normal si no fuera por lo que pasó a la hora de comer.

-¡Chicos, a comer!- Llamó Sanji desde la cocina.

Todos acudieron rápidamente, sobre todo Luffy, que fue el primero en sentarse en su sitio.

-Sanji. ¡Comida, comida, comida!- Bramaba Luffy, con el sonido de sus tripas de coro.

Sanji le puso delante un plato de carne bien repleto, para después servir a los demás.

-Para mi Nami-swan una deliciosa sopa de pollo.- Dijo poniéndole el plato delante. -Y para mi Robin-Chwan, lo mismo.- Volvió a decir colocando el plato delante de Robin.

Luffy engullía su comida mientras que los demás comían más tranquilamente. Pero Chopper parecía preocupado por algo, no había comido mucho.

-¿Chopper, te pasa algo?- Preguntó Nami, curiosa por el hecho de que su nakama no hubiera probado bocado.

-No es nada, Nami, es que tengo una duda, nada mas.- Contestó el renito, algo desanimado.

-¿Y cual es? Talvez podamos ayudarte.- Dijo Robin, con curiosidad sobre la duda que tenia al reno tan acongojado.

-No se…- Habló el doctor mirando hacia Luffy. -¿Luffy? ¿Puedo acerté una pregunta?- Inquirió el renito, mirando hacia su senchou, que tenia unos cinco o seis pedazos de carne en la boca.

-Ime, Oppe. ¿e pasha?- (Dime, Chopper. ¿que pasa?) Preguntó Luffy sin dejar de masticar.

-Luffy, me preguntaba si, talvez no ayas pensado en ello, pero… Si tú vas a ser el Rey de los Piratas ¿Quién va a ser tu reina?

Esta pregunta provocó que todos los demás dejaran de masticar, exceptuando a Luffy, que tragó su comida, y se quedó expectante, mirando hacia el infinito con el rostro hundido bajo el sombrero.

-Para serte sincero, Chopper, si que había pensado en ello, y mucho.- Contestó Luffy, para sorpresa de sus nakamas. -Eh pensado en ello mucho, sin duda, y lo decidí en el momento en el que la vi.- Continuó, para mas sorpresa aun de sus nakamas, que no se atrebian a interrumpir. -Fue verla y saberlo, saber que la volvería a ver, que ella se uniría a mi tripulación, que seria mi nakama, y mas adelante, mi Reina.- Seguía hablando Luffy. -A ella la vi antes que a nadie. La mire a los ojos, durante escasos segundo, y vi pasar mi vida junto a ella. Me vi como Rey, con ella a mi lado, siempre…- Acabó de hablar Luffy, para después seguir comiendo.

Nami estaba mirando a Luffy profundamente, pensando en sus palabras. -_"A ella la vi antes que a nadie"-_ Pensó ella, dudosa. Esas palabras le sonaban de algo, no las había oído antes, pero le sonaban.

Sin razón alguna, se sonrojó débilmente.

Luffy terminó su comida y se puso de pie, acercándose a Nami, la cual se le quedo mirando. Para sorpresa de todos los de la mesa, y seguramente de todos los seres humanos del planeta, Luffy cogió a Nami en volandas, elevándola en el aire y dejando su cara a la altura de su rostro.

-Nami… Dime una cosa…- Dijo Luffy, y todos se les quedaron mirando, boquiabiertos.

-¿Serias mi Reina Pirata?- Dijo, con su inconfundible sonrisa en el rostro.

Nami no sabia que hacer, se quedó mirando a Luffy. Sin duda sentía algo por el, mas que sentir algo, estaba enamorada de el. Lo amaba con todo su ser, tanto que daría su vida por el.

Luffy comenzó a decaer, su cara estaba cambiando y su sonrisa disminuyendo hasta que dejó de sonreír.

-No… ¡No… no Luffy, no dejes de sonreír!- Exclamo Nami, poniéndose de pie. -No quiero que nunca pierdas tu sonrisa. ¿Me oyes? Nunca.- Dijo Nami acercando su rostro al de su capitán. -Seré lo que tú quieras, tu Reina, tu sirvienta, tu esclava. Aré lo que tú quieras, pero nunca, escúchame, nunca, pierdas tu sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me a animado en los peores momentos, esa sonrisa que me a echo sonreír a mi, esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré en cuanto la vi. Escúchame, Luffy, nunca pierdas tu sonrisa.- Habló Nami, acercándose cada vez mas al rostro de su senchou hasta rozar sus labios mientras hablaba. -Nunca…- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de Luffy.

Fue su primer beso, el primero de muchos, Nami se sentía alegre, completa, en casa. Si hace tres años le hubieran dicho que se embarcaría en la tripulación que la salvaría de ser esclava de unos tritones, viviría millones de aventuras y acabaría siendo la Reina Pirata, no se lo hubiera creído, eso seguro.

Todos los tripulantes tenían la mandíbula por los suelos, bueno, todos excepto Sanji, que estaba en el suelo inconciente, y Robin, que estaba mirando a la pareja, pasando su mirada de ellos a Zoro, que la miraba fijamente.

-Luffy, serás el Rey de los Piratas…- Dijo ella.

-Y tú serás mi Reina, Nami.- Contesto él.

_**Fin**_

**HOLA! Espero que os aya gustado! Algún reviewcito para ayudar, vengaaa… vaaa….**

**Muchisimas gracias a Akari Haruko, Clea Everlasting, Hinata Namikaze y Giby-Chan por vuestros reviews, Decídselo a vuestros amigos!** **A ver si superamos los diez reviews con este OS. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos y feliz mes de noviembre! **

**-Muco! ;D**


	4. Migas

**Hola gente! Bueno, aquí va uno de mis One-Shots, pero de los cortitos, cortitos. Y que sepáis que son las doce y media y me estoy muriendo de sueño, lo eh publicado solo por vosotros. ¿!Eh!? **

**Esta historia esta basada en una imagen que vi mientras buscaba ZoRos, espero que os guste, aunque no creo que sea muy largo.**

**Os leo abajo!**

Robin se encontraba caminando por el Sunny, digiriendo un poco la deliciosa comida que acababa de comer. Mientras paseaba, veía a sus nakama metidos en sus asuntos, Luffy estaba junto a Nami, hablando de la siguiente isla, Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda de "sus" chicas, Franky y Usopp estaban ideando nuevas armas y Brook y Chopper estaban jugando.

El porque Luffy prefería estar con Nami a pasar un buen rato jugando con sus nakama no lo sabia nadie, ni siquiera el, pues en las ultimas semanas había sentido la necesidad de estar mas cerca de Nami de lo usual.

Nami se daba cuenta de que Luffy estaba mas pegado a ella de lo habitual, pero no le molestaba. En realidad le reconfortaba tenerlo cerca, protegiéndola y cuidándola.

Robin prosiguió con su paseo, caminando hasta llegar a la popa del Sunny, en la que no parecía no haber nadie excepto ella, pero al seguir caminando se percató de que se encontraba acompañada.

Zoro estaba sentado, apoyado contra la barandilla del barco, durmiendo como un tronco y roncando exageradamente. La arqueóloga se percató del plato, que se encontraba al lado del espadachín, lleno de migas, las cuales también estaban por toda su cara.

Robin se acercó a Zoro lentamente, sin despertarlo, y se agachó a su lado. Acercando su cara a la del peliverde, le quitó las migas que tenia alrededor de la boca, acariciando su piel con cada toque.

Entonces, sin saber que la impulsó a hacerlo, sin pensarlo siquiera, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Zoro para después ponerse de pie y continuar con su paseo.

Cuando Robin estuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Zoro abrió un ojo y miró en la dirección en la que se había marchado la arqueóloga, cerró los ojos de nuevo e intento volverse a dormir.

En sus mejillas había un ligero sonrojo, que desapareció para dejar paso a esa, tan típica, media sonrisa en los labios del espadachín.

**Bueno! Aquí esta, medio dormida y casi cayéndome sobre el portátil os dejo mi nueva idea, espero que os guste.**

**Sobre la historia de Imagine, estoy pensando en ideas, pero estoy escribiendo un capitulo muy largo y no se me ocurren demasiadas cosas, no tengo inspiración.**

**Bueno, un saludo a todos, sobretodo a ti Aitana, que se que me estas leyendo (XD), nos vemos! Y dejadme algún review!**

**-Muco ;D**


	5. Hada (Luffy)

**Bueno aquí llego con otro One-Shot, mira que se me ocurren OS pero para la historia no! Me fastidia mucho, mucho! Haber Esta historia es solo un LuNa, ni ZoRo ni AceNo ni UsKa ni nada mas, solo LuNa, y no ocurre en el barco ni nada, espero que os guste. Es algo completamente diferente que se me acaba de ocurrir, a que conste que el árbol es muuuy alto. Disfrutad! Os leo abajo!**

Luffy se encontraba roncando como un poseso debajo de su árbol favorito, descansando de un día duro, en el inmenso bosque que rodeaba su casa, un bosque llamado Grand Line.

Entonces, de sopetón, algo le arrebató su sombrero de paja, Luffy se levantó rápidamente, mirando hacia la copa del árbol, pero solo se veían las hojas marrones que se enganchaban desesperadamente a las ramas para evitar salir volando con la delicada brisa otoñal que se había levantado.

-¿Hola?- Murmuró Luffy esperando contestación, pero solo se oyeron unas débiles risitas. -¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó el chico. Más risitas.

Luffy, agarrándose a las ramas mas bajas, comenzó a escalar el árbol. El murmullo de las hojas rozando su piel y de sus manos agarrándose a la madera era silenciado por el sonido de esas risitas que subían más todavía por el árbol. Luffy las seguía, como si de un guía se tratase, buscando el origen de esa dulce risa que tanto le agradaba.

El sol se estaba poniendo y reflejaba el color de las hojas contra el rostro de Luffy, en sus ojos color carbón se podía observar una intensa curiosidad por ese sonido, por el ser que lo emitía.

El chico continuó escalando hasta llegar a un espacio vació de hojas a una gran altura del suelo, unos diez metros, delante de el, una bellísima chica, de cabellos color fuego, se posaba delicadamente sobre una de las ramas, sin preocuparse de sujetarse para no caerse. Sus ojos castaños eran hipnotizantemente bellos y misteriosos y en su mano, bien aferrado, estaba el sombrero de Luffy.

El chico estaba sin palabras, lo que había ante el no era un ser humano, a su espalda, un par de alas, casi transparentes, se agitaban levemente por la brisa, como un par de hojas.

_¡Un hada!- _Pensó Luffy. Obviamente, la chica era demasiado bella para ser humana, su vestido, del mismo color naranja otoño que las hojas, le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla, y, fijándose bien, podías darte cuenta de que realmente estaba cosido con hojas otoñales. Iba descalza y no parecía que le molestara. La luz que se colaba por entre las hojas y se reflejaba contra sus risueñas y dulces fracciones, le daba un aire triste y nostálgico.

El hada volvió a reírse y estiró su mano, ofreciéndole el sombrero, aunque Luffy no lo alcanzaba, ya que estaban separados por unos dos metros más o menos.

-Se te ha caído.- Dijo la chica con una voz melodiosa, como campanillas. -Ten.- Volvió a decir, y Luffy estiró el brazo inconcientemente.

Entonces una suave brisa le revolvió el cabello a la chica, convirtiéndolo en unas llamas indomables, y elevó el sombrero que acabó posándose en la mano de Luffy, el chico se lo puso y mascullo un "Gracias".

Luffy estaba hipnotizado por aquel olor que había traído consigo la brisa, un olor a hojas, a bosque y a hogar, no supo ciertamente porque, pero estaba seguro de que ese olor provenía del pelo de la chica.

-Soy Nami.- Dijo ella, observando al chico con gran curiosidad.

-Yo Luffy.- La voz del chico sonó titubeante, vergonzosa y tímida. La pelirroja soltó más risitas.

La hada agitó sus alas y aterrizó justo en la rama de Luffy, pero este, de la impresión, dio un paso atrás y se precipitó al vació, atravesando hojas que le acariciaban la piel y ramas que se la arañaban, pero que, extrañamente, no le hacían daño. Mientras él caía, la chica estaba en lo alto, estirando un brazo hacia el chico. Entonces lo sintió algo húmedo, una lágrima, Nami estaba llorando, esa lágrima había caído justo sobre sus labios, humedeciéndolos.

Luffy se despidió de la pelirroja y se dio la vuelta, encarando la obvia muerte que se le presentaba. Cuando estuvo a apenas unas milésimas de segundo en estrellarse contra el suelo…

Despertó.

_¡Lo había soñado!-_ Pensó el chico, abriendo los ojos.

-Por fin despiertas.- Dijo una chica delante de el. Ese cabello naranja, esos ojos castaños, esa piel sedosa y ligeramente bronceada, la había visto antes. -Se te ah caído.- Dijo la chica, con la misma voz melodiosa que había oído hace unos instantes. Extendiendo la mano hacia el, en ella estaba su sombrero. -Ten.- Dijo, poniéndoselo en la cabeza. Un olor a hojas, a bosque y a hogar que le había traído la brisa, jugueteaba en su nariz. Estaba seguro que ese olor lo desprendía el pelo de la chica.

Luffy mustió un tímido "Gracias".

-Soy Nami.- Dijo la hada de pelo de fuego, seguida por unas suaves risas.

-Yo Luffy.- Dijo el chico.

**Bueno aquí esta! Espero que os haya gustado! Juraría que es lo mejor que eh escrito nunca! Así que espero que me mandéis reviews. Tu también Aitana, que se que estas ahí. No, no te escondas detrás de esa rama, que te veo! Baja un poco y mándame un review, eh! No corras! Ala ya se me ha escapado… Bueno a los demas, mandadme un review, plis, y espero que os aya gustado. Aitana, si no me mandas el review, ya hablaremos en clase…**

**-Muco! ;D**


	6. Hada (Nami)

**Bueno gente, aquí os traigo el nuevo OS. Ya, ya se que no he publicado nada de Imagine en mas o menos un mes, pero es que no se me ocurre nada! Tendríais que darme ideas, que mira que os pido pero no me mandáis ninguna, eh! **

_**¡Importante!**_** Este OS en la versión de Nami del capitulo anterior, espero que os agrade.**

Nami estaba dormida en el sillón de su casa en medio del bosque, estaba agotada después de un día de estudio. La semana que viene tenía muchos exámenes y llevaba estudiando desde el amanecer sin descansar.

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño.

Despertó de golpe subida en la rama de un árbol altísimo en medio del bosque de Grand Line, iba vestida con un vestido de hojas otoñales y estaba descalza. Se levanto de la rama sin problema alguno y agitó la cabeza. Su pelo, largo y suelto, se camuflaba con las hojas naranjas del árbol. Se estiro ligeramente y agitó las alas.

-Espera un momento. ¿¡Alas!?- Pensó de golpe antes de girarse sobre sí misma y ver unas alas, casi transparentes, que se agitaban con la ligera brisa otoñal que se había levantado.

Nami, entonces, oyó un ronquido proveniente de las faldas del árbol y sintió curiosidad. Bajó rápidamente, saltando de rama en rama, hasta la base del árbol. Ahí pudo ver a un joven, aparentemente de su edad, durmiendo tranquilamente. En su cabeza descansaba un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja.

La hada, rápidamente, le arrebató su sombrero al chico, despertándolo de golpe. Se escondió entre las ramas bajas antes de que pudiera verla. El chico de pelo color carbón miro a su alrededor y después a la copa del árbol.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó el chico de ojos negros. Nami soltó unas débiles risitas, le encantaba hacer trastadas. -¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó de nuevo el chico. Más risitas.

El chico comenzó a escalar el árbol y Nami rápidamente subió, saltando de rama en rama, fuera de su alcance, mientras seguía soltando esas risitas.

La puesta de sol era preciosa y el reflejo de las hojas hacía que el rostro de aquel chico fuera incluso más bello.

Al final, Nami volvió al lugar de donde había despertado y se posó en una rama lejana, mientras esperaba a que el chico acabase de escalar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

El pelinegro llegó a la copa y miro a su alrededor buscando a la chica, cuando la encontró se quedo observándola de arriba a abajo.

El chico era muy mono, vestido con un chaleco rojo de mangas poco largas, lo llevaba abierto y dejaba ver su trabajado torso, en el que también había una cicatriz en forma de cruz. Levaba unos vaqueros pirata que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias, que a saber como había conseguido escalar con ellas. Su pelo negro azabache, estaba todo alborotado y repleto de hojas que el viento apenas podía arrancar. Sus ojos color carbón eran hipnotizantes mientras observaban a la hada que se posaba delante de el. Cuando se dio cuenta de las alas, sus ojos se abrieron de una forma graciosa y hermosa.

Nami volvió a soltar unas risas y estiró su brazo, donde llevaba su sombrero.

-Se te ha caído.- Mintió. -Ten.- Y el chico estiró su brazo.

Entonces una suave brisa le revolvió el cabello y elevó el sombrero en el aire, que se posó sobre la mano del pelinegro. El chico mascullo un tímido "Gracias" y se ruborizó ligeramente.

Al ver que el chico no decía nada, Nami decidió comenzar una pequeña conversación.

-Soy Nami.- Dijo, observando al chico con curiosidad.

-Yo Luffy.- Contestó el con voz titubeante y tímida.

-Que mono que es, me gustaría acercarme mas, para ver como es.- Pensó Nami, para acto seguido agitar las alas y aterrizar en la misma rama que Luffy.

Entonces, de la impresión, Luffy calló de la rama. Nami no sabia que hacer, se tumbo sobre la rama y estiró su brazo hacia el chico mientras veía como su amigo caía al vacío desde una altura mortal. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron junto con el chico al suelo. Pero justo antes de que él se estampase contra el suelo, Nami despertó.

Se levantó del sillón de golpe, estaba agitada y se sentía encerrada en su enorme casa, por lo que decidió salir a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Mientras paseaba, sentía como la brisa agitaba su cabello del color del fuego a la vez que veía el bello paisaje. En otoño, el bosque estaba precioso, las hojas amarillas y castañas se reflejaban contra el suelo y se movían con el viento, agarrándose a las ramas desesperadamente. El suelo estaba cubierto de ellas, que crujían mientras las pisabas. Si escuchabas atentamente podías oír a los lobos del bosque husmear en busca de comida, también se podían escuchar a los zorrillos, que huían de los lobos y buscaban cobijo. Sin duda, era su época preferida del año.

Entonces, el viento se volvió brusco de golpe y algo le golpeó en la cara y calló al suelo, Nami se agachó a recogerlo y se dio cuenta de que era un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja poco usual, pero que le recordaba a algo. Mirando alrededor, busco al dueño de la prenda y vio a un chico de cabellos color negro azabache sentado bajo un árbol, pero al acercarse para devolverse el sombrero, se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido.

-Oye…- Decía Nami mientras le zarandeaba lentamente del hombro, aunque el chico no reaccionaba.

Por un momento pensó que le había pasado algo, pero al acercar su mano para comprobarlo, el chico levanto la vista y una pequeña brisa le trajo un olor conocido. Entonces abrió los ojos.

-Por fin despiertas.- Soltó Nami de improviso. -Se te ha caído.- Le ofreció el sombrero, pero al ver que el chico no reaccionaba se lo colocó en la cabeza. -Ten.

-Gracias.- Mustio el chico, con una voz que a la chica le sonaba de mucho.

-Soy Nami.- Dijo.

-Yo Luffy.- Dijo él con una voz que le recordó a algo y a nada, a una vida soñada y a hogares a los que volver, un lugar sin exámenes ni stress.

Nami soltó unas risitas, sin percatarse, que cambió por completo la cara de su amigo. De confusión a reconocimiento, y después algo que ella no supo descifrar, pero que era algo profundo.

**Tachan! Aquí tenéis el otro lado del sueño de Luffy, siento no publicar nada de Imagine, pero no se me ocurre na de na, si esque os pido ideas y me dais una merda empapelá! A ver si me ayudáis un poco, u os acabareis quedando sin historia. Además, entre las clases, los deberes, los exámenes etc. Etc. no tengo tiempo para nada. (Que voy a segundo de secundaria y estoy liadilla) En fin, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.**

**-Muco ;D**


	7. Sorprendida y Sonrojada

**Hola humanos! Aquí va un OS cortito para que os entretengáis, siento no haber publicado en tanto tiempo, pero estoy escribiendo un OS largísimo y no se me ocurre otra cosa excepto esto. Espero que os guste!**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

Robin caminaba tranquilamente por el Sunny. Ya se había acabado el tercer libro de esa semana y se estaba aburriendo de sobremanera, por lo que había ido en busca de su entretenimiento favorito: Fastidiar a cierto kenshi.

Se dirigía a proa, donde sabía que encontraría al peliverde, lo más probable es que durmiendo.

La arqueóloga disfrutaba de sobremanera el fastidiar al espadachín, el hombre era tan predecible que parecía incluso cómico.

Subiendo por la escalera, se dirigió a su destino con el propósito de hacer rabiar un poco a su tripulante favorito de la Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan. Para su sorpresa, Zoro no se encontraba durmiendo, si no apoyado en la barandilla del barco oteando el horizonte de forma escrupulosa, como buscando algo que debía aparecer de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué buscas, kenshi-san?- Inquirió la mujer mientras se apoyaba en la misma pose que el espadachín.

-Nada, Robin, solo disfrutaba de las vistas que nos da hoy el océano.- Esas palabras sin duda sorprendieron más aún si cabe a la arqueóloga. -¿Y tu, querías algo?- Las frases del kenshi, tan calmadas y tranquilas, estaban dejando completamente perpleja a la mujer.

-No nada, solo venia a hacerte compañía.- La sorpresa de Robin luchaba por no salir a la luz, algo que el peliverde no permitiría.

Se había pasado la ultima hora pensando en como conseguir que esa mujer mostrase sus sentimientos de una forma física. Un sonrojo, un fruncimiento de ceño, con abrir los ojos un poco más de lo normal le habría bastado, pero no parecía estar consiguiéndolo con su actitud calmada.

Zoro se paso media hora entablando conversación con la morena, cambiando a temas repentinos, haciendo bromas. Incluso más de una vez trato de enfadarse con ella sin ninguna razón. Al cabo de un buen rato haciendo cosas sin sentido, Zoro se hartó completamente.

-Bah, que demonios…- Susurró el peliverde.

-¿Has dicho algo, ken…- Pero Robin no finalizó la frase ya que el espadachín, asiéndola de las caderas, la silenció con un beso.

Los ojos de la ojiazul de abrieron de una manera exagerada ante aquel gesto del chico, pero no hizo ningún amago de apartarse. Al contrario, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir el hombre que tenia pegado a su cuerpo. Abrazándose a su cuello, la mujer trato de profundizar mas el beso, pero Zoro se lo impidió cortándolo tal y como lo había empezado.

Acercando sus labios a la oreja de la arqueóloga le susurro: -Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar que soy fácil de predecir- Y con esto, el peliverde se separó de ella y se fue en dirección al puesto de vigía.

Dejando a su espalda a una, muy sorprendida, y sonrojada, Robin. Por extraño que pareciese.

**Ya esta! Aquí os dejo mi nuevo OS, es corto, pero espero que os entretenga, yo me voy a la cama que mañana tengo examen a primera hora, nos vemos!**

**-Muco! :D**


End file.
